This invention relates to polyurethane compositions which crosslink via silane polycondensation and which comprise alkoxysilane-functional polyurethanes, basic fillers, phosphorus compounds, aminosilanes, organometallic compounds and optionally other adjuvant substances, to a method of producing them and to their use.
Alkoxysilane-functional polyurethanes which crosslink via silane polycondensation form part of the prior art which has long been known. A review article on this topic is given in xe2x80x9cAdhesives Agexe2x80x9d April 1995, page 30 et seq. (authors: Ta-Min Feng, B. A. Waldmann). Single-component polyurethanes of this type, which contain terminal alkoxysilane groups and which cure under the effect of moisture, are increasingly being used as flexible coating, sealing and adhesive compositions in the building trade and in the automobile industry. In these applications, stringent demands are made on the capacity of these compositions for dilatation and adhesion and on the rate of curing thereof, for example.
Products of this type are described in EP-A-596 360, EP-A 831 108, EP-A 807 649 and EP-A 676 403, for example. Organometallic catalysts, as well as bonding agents of the aminosilane type, are typically used in conjunction when formulating systems of this type. However, the addition of aminosilane compounds often results in problems of stability on storage, particularly if higher proportions of aminosilanes are used in order to achieve good adhesion to difficult substrates.
The object of the present invention was therefore to provide polyurethane compositions which contain aminosilanes and which crosslink via silane polycondensation, and which exhibit improved stability on storage.
It has proved possible to achieve this object by the provision of the polyurethane compositions which crosslink by condensation and which are described in more detail below.
The present invention relates to polyurethane compositions which crosslink via silane polycondensation, comprising
A) at least one alkoxysilane-functional polyurethane containing terminal groups of general formula (I) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R represents an organic radical comprising 1 to 12 carbon atoms,
n represents the numbers 2, 3 or 4, and
X, Y, Z constitute identical or different organic radicals, with the proviso that at least one of the radicals constitutes an alkoxy group comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms, preferably a methoxy or an ethoxy group,
B) at least one basic filler,
C) at least one phosphorus compound from the group comprising esters of orthophosphoric acid and/or an ester or polyphosphoric acid of general formula (II)
Oxe2x95x90P(ORxe2x80x2)3xe2x88x92m(OH)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
xe2x80x83wherein
m represents the numbers 1 or 2,
Rxe2x80x2 represents a linear or branched C1-C30 alkyl, acyl, C2-C30 alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, C5-C14 cycloalkyl or aryl radical, which is optionally substituted, or a triorganosilyl or diorganoalkoxysilyl radical, which can be the same or different within the molecule,
D)at least one aminosilane of general formula (III) 
xe2x80x83wherein
Rxe2x80x3 represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trialkoxysilylpropyl group or an aminoethyl group, and n, X, Y, and Z have the meanings given for formula (I),
E) organometallic compounds, and
F) optionally other adjuvant substances.
The use of organic phosphorus compounds for stabilising silicone sealing material systems, namely RTV 1 systems, is known from DE-A 19 507 416, for example. According to the teaching of the aforementioned patent, the addition of organophosphorus compounds improves the stability on storage of RTV 1 systems. In these systems, depolymerisation is prevented by the addition of said organophosphorus compounds. Of course, depolymerisation cannot occur at all in polyurethanes which comprise alkoxysilane terminal groups. In view of this fact, it is extremely surprising that the organophosphorus compounds according to the invention also have a positive effect on the stability on storage of polyurethane systems which crosslink via silane polycondensation.
Polyurethanes A) which contain alkoxysilane terminal groups are known in principle and are produced by the reaction of long-chain, preferably linear NCO prepolymers with amino-functional silanes of general formula (Ia), 
wherein
R represents an organic radical comprising 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably a phenyl group, or represents a radical of general structural formula (Ib) 
xe2x80x83wherein
R1 represents an alkyl group comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
R most preferably represents a radical of general structural formula (II), wherein R1 has the meaning given above.
In the above structural formula, n represents the number 2, 3 or 4, preferably 3.
X, Y and Z in the above structural formula denote identical or different organic radicals, with the proviso that at least one of the radicals constitutes an alkoxy group comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms. At least one of the radicals is preferably a methoxy or ethoxy group. X, Y and Z most preferably each represent a methoxy group. Examples of suitable amino-functional silanes include N-methyl-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-methyl-3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane and N-butyl-3-aminopropyl-trimethoxysilane. N-phenyl-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane is preferably used.
The esters of aspartic acid which are described in EP-A 596360 are most preferably used. These are produced by the reaction of aminosilanes of general structural formula (Ia) with esters of maleic or fumaric acid, of formula (IV): 
In formula (Ia), n, X, Y and Z have the meanings given above for formula (I). In formula (IV), R2 represents an alkyl radical comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms.
The NCO prepolymers which can be used for the production of polyurethanes A) which contain alkoxysilane terminal groups are produced in the known manner by the reaction of polyether polyols, preferably polyether diols, with diisocyanates, and have an NCO content between 0.4 and 4%.
The basic fillers B) which can be used according to the invention include precipitated or ground chalk, metal oxides, sulphates, silicates, hydroxides, carbonates and hydrogen carbonates. Examples of other fillers include reinforcing and non-reinforcing fillers, such as pyrogenic or precipitated hydrated silicas, carbon black or quartz powder. Both the basic fillers and the other reinforcing or non-reinforcing fillers may optionally be present in surface-modified form. Precipitated or ground chalk and pyrogenic hydrated silicas, the surfaces of which may optionally be treated, are preferably used as basic fillers B). Component B) may also of course comprise mixtures of fillers.
Phosphorus compounds C) according to the invention are esters of orthophosphoric acid and phosphoric acid or mixtures thereof. The esters of orthophosphoric acid correspond to the following general formula (II):
Oxe2x95x90P(ORxe2x80x2)3xe2x88x92m(OH)mxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(II),
wherein
m represents the numbers 1 or 2, and
Rxe2x80x2 represents a linear or branched C1-C30 alkyl, acyl, C2-C30 alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, C5-C14 cycloalkyl or aryl radical, which is optionally substituted, or a triorganosilyl or diorganoalkoxysilyl radical, and Rxe2x80x2 can be the same or different within the molecule.
In one preferred embodiment of the present invention, phosphorus compound C) is an ester of orthophosphoric acid comprising at least one optionally substituted linear or branched C4-C30 alkyl radical Rxe2x80x2. Examples of esters of phosphoric acid C) according to the invention include primary and secondary esters of orthophosphoric acid and mixtures thereof, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate, dihexadecyl phosphate, diisononyl phosphate, mono-isodecyl phosphate and mono-(2-ethylhexyl) phosphate. Component C) can also be an ester of polyphosphoric acid or a mixture of a plurality of esters of polyphosphoric acid. Salts of ortho- and polyphosphoric acid esters are also suitable, such as alkali metal salts for example.
The aminosilane compounds which are known in the art, of general structural formula (III) 
are used as component D),
wherein
Rxe2x80x3 represents a hydrogen atom, an aliphatic hydrocarbon radical comprising 1 to 4 carbon atoms, a trialkoxysilylpropyl group or an aminoethyl group, and n, X, Y, and Z have the meanings given above.
Examples of aminosilane compounds which can be used include 3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, N-methyl-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyltrimethoxysilane, N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropyltriethoxysilane, 3-aminopropyl-methyl-diethoxysilane, N,N-bis-trimethoxysilylpropyl-amine and N-aminoethyl-3-aminopropylmethyldimethoxysilane.
All organometallic catalysts which are known to promote silane polycondensation can be used as component E). In particular, these include compounds of tin and titanium. Examples of preferred tin compounds include dibutyltin dilaurate, dibutyltin diacetate and dioctyl tin maleate, tin(II) octoate and dibutyltin bis-acetoacetonate. Examples of preferred titanium compounds include alkyl titanates, such as tetraisopropyl titanate and tetrabutyl titanate, and chelated titanium compounds, such as diisobutyl-bis(ethylacetoacetate)-titanate. Dibutyltin bis-acetoacetonate is most preferably used as component E).
Additives and adjuvant substances F) in the sense of the present invention include: drying agents, light stabilisers, plasticisers, bonding agents other than those cited under D), thixotropy-imparting agents, pigments and fungicides.
Drying agents which are particularly suitable include alkoxysilyl compounds such as vinyltrimethoxysilane, methyltrimethoxysilane, i-butyltrimethoxysilane and hexadecyltrimethoxysilane. Examples of plasticisers include phthalic acid esters, adipic acid esters, alkylsulphonic acid esters of phenols and esters of phosphoric acid.
Examples of thixotropy-imparting agents include polyamides, hydrogenated derivatives of castor oil, and polyvinyl chloride. Epoxysilanes and/or mercaptosilanes can be used as bonding agents in addition to the compounds cited under D).
The polyurethane compositions according to the invention preferably consist of 30 to 80% by weight of component A), 10 to 50% by weight of component B), 0.5 to 5% by weight of component C), 0.5 to 3% by weight of component D), 0.02 to 1% by weight of component E), and of 0 to 40% by weight of component F).
The present invention also relates to a method of producing the polyurethane compositions which crosslink by condensation according to the invention, characterised in that components A), B), C), E), and optionally F), are mixed with the exclusion of moisture and are subsequently treated with component D).
The present invention also relates to the use of the polyurethane compositions which crosslink by condensation according to the invention as a sealing material, adhesive material or coating material.
The polyurethane compositions which crosslink by condensation according to the invention firstly exhibit rapid curing, with skin formation times between 15 and 120 minutes, and secondly exhibit outstanding stability on storage within the temperature range up to 60xc2x0 C. The crosslinked polymers are distinguished by their excellent mechanical properties and outstanding adhesion, particularly by their wet adhesion to all conceivable substrates, such as metals, ceramics, plastics, masonry or concrete for example.